I Hate Everything About You
by Shirosaki-sama
Summary: Ichigoxfemgrimmjow. A year after the winter war, Urahara decides to save Ichigo from his boredom, in a very unusual way...By bringing back an old enemy.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since Aizen's defeat.

Many lives had been lost, but in the end, Aizen had at last been brought down. He had disappeared in a flash of light, once Ichigo and the rest of the vizard stabbed him through at every possible angle, all at once.

After a year of normal abnormality, just chasing simple hollows and attending school, life had become peaceful again. Captains Gin and Kaname had been executed, the vizard had reestablished ties to the Soul Society.

Ichigo had even been offered the rank of captain, but turned it down. He didn't want that kind of responsibility, and that meant he'd have to stop going to school and live in the sereitei.

He liked it better on earth.

Things had worked out well...

Until the day Urahara asked Ichigo to come over to his shop.

--

Kurosaki arrived in a huff, still in his soul reaper form. He had just slain another hollow, and was looking forward to some shut eye, when Urahara had sent Yoruichi over to nab him.

"This better be good-

Urahara did not hear him, as he had his back to him

"Ah, there we go!"

A loud explosion was heard from the back room.

"Hat n' clogs?! What the hell did you just do?!"

"Ah there you are, Kurosaki-san," The former captain gestured to a door. "It should be over by now. You can go in."

"What should?"

"You'll see." He replied mysteriously.

The first thing he heard when the door opened was-

"Why the _hell_ do I look human?!"

Ichigo stiffened, then looked ahead into the darkened room.

That sounded like...

"That you... Grimmjow?"

"Shaddap, shinigami!" Snapped a voice. "Why the _hell _did you shinigami bring me bacK?!

The sound of bare feet padding against the floor, hurriedly, rapidly.

"Now I''m gonna kick yer ass!"

"Well, it looks like Hat n' clogs' machine worked-

"Hey hey! Don't look!"

"Hmm?"

Even a shinigami could be surprised. Granted, it took _a lot _to get him angry, even more for another to actually spook onr. And it was nigh impossible to deny their natural claim to human emotions. This was something Ichigo was about to learn the hard way.

The shadowy figure ducked behind the operating table, positioned on the far side of the room. When Ichigo continued to approach, the shadowy figure pulled the sheet off the table, and pulled it close around itself.

It was then that Ichigo came around the other side.

"Moron! I said _don't_ look!"

There was no mistaking the change of pitch.

This wasn't Grimmjow!

"Oi! Who the hell're you?!"

The figure sighed, and came into the light.

It was a girl. She had light smooth light blue hair, which now cascaded down her shoulders, and bluish green markings at the corners of her eyes, which were also a deep cerulean blue. The remnants of a masked jawline could be seen on her right cheek. She was a slight thing, petite, and around the 5'7 mark.

Ichigo's jaw dropped to the floor.

"W-What the....

The defiant look in her eyes was a dead giveaway.

"Hehe. Guess you figured it out the hard way, huh?"

"G-Grimmjow?!"

"Don't act so surprised gaki!"

Ichigo jabbed a finger at her.

"B-But you-

A sharp hit to the head made him wince.

"Urusai! All hollows can change their voice!"

"But you're a _girl_! The hell is going on here?!"

She tied the sheet around herself, and tapped a foot impatiently, angrily. The concept of looking up at Ichigo was disconcerting, and just why did her face feel so hot? "If I ya knew I looked like this, would ya _really_ have fought me?"

Ichigo didn't answer, his mind was still trying to comprehend the fact that his greatest rival was a girl. His mind simply refused to accept this fact and he felt like he was going to collapse.

Granted, Urahara had apparently brought Grimmjow's spirit particles back together, and made him-erm, _her _a shinigami, but still! This dainty thing before him looked _nothing_ like the fierce and brutal warrior that had nearly killed him last year!

That would explain why she fought so viciously-

"S-Stop staring....She mumbled a light pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Erm, sorry." He replied, looking away, as did she.

"The hell did that shinigami bring me back for?" She hissed under her breath.

"For company!" Replied the former captain suddenly right beside them. Grimmjow curled her lip in a hiss at him, springing back into a feral crouch ready to spring.

"Eh?! You brought me back to life just for that?!"

"Kurosaki-san has been depressed lately, so I thought he'd enjoy your company." Replied the blond, cooling himself with a fan. "You were the only espada whose spirit energy still lingered in Hueco Muendo, so I decided to kill some time by bringing you back to life."

Grimmjow slashed at him with a hand when some clothes were thrown at her.

"Now please get dressed. After all, you start school tomorrow."

A moment of silence, then-

"Eh?!"

**Hope you like! For a pic of female grimmjow go to:Double Trouble by ~Virte at deviantart! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?!" She shrieked angrily, with enough force to make the windows shatter. And shatter they did, spraying deadly sharp glass everywhere, utterly ruining the shop.

_"Ugh! That scream again!"_

Ichigo clamped both hands over his ears. Howerver, Urahara seemed entirely unfazed by the technique, and waited until Grimmjow had calmed down again, before finally speaking.

"As you can see, you still retain some of your powers. But your control seems to have lessened quite a bit."

"Piss off!" She hissed, holding up a hand-

And the cero blew up in her face, catapulting her back into the unsuspecting arms of chuckled lightly, as she spat out smoke, an amused grin plastered all over his face. "My my, aren't you the cute couple."

Flushing darkly, she squirmed away from him, and he released her to step back, as they both turned redder than a cherry tomato. Trying to focuse on anything _but _the shinigami she had inadvertently pressed herself against a second ago, Grimmjow tried to form the cero again, but now she was only able to form a sphere the size of a bouncy ball.

"The hell?!"

She tried pouring more of her reiatsu into it, and only succeeded in creating a sphere the size of a baseball. Try as she might, she could not force any more reaitsu into it, and when she attempted to do so, it again exploded in her face with a comical fashion.

Ichigo snickered under his breath, and she responded harshly, by kicking him in the head. An attack that had once launched him halfway across Karakura town, did not so much as faze him, and only brought him back an inch.

She glared at him, a helpless look in her eyes, when he did not go flying, like he was supposed too. Granted a year had gone by since they had seen each other last, but a kick like that should have at least done_ something!_

It didn't do anything, and that was what broke her.

"NO! NONONONONO!" She wailed, dropping to her knees, a forlorn, yet miserable expression on her face. Angry tears began to well up in her eyes, swimming in her sapphire orbs, yet stubbornly refusing to fall she looked at her hands, clenched them into fists-

And felt nothing, just a _glimmer_of the mighty strength she had once wielded as an espada. Now, to be brought so low, and without any physical injuries to blame her loss of power on, she _screamed_ aloud: "My power! Where the hell did it all go?!"

"See? You are no longer an arrancar, yet neither are you a shinigami." Answered Kisuke, cooling himself with his fan. "It makes sense that your powers are unstable. Grimmjow _whirled_ on him, snapping her head up and jerking herself around to face the former captain.

"EH?! Then what the hell am I?!"

An airy sigh, as he seemed to think the matter over, taking his sweet time while he did so. "Well, if I had to hazard a guess, I would have to say you're more like a...

He paused, as if searching for the words.

"A visored."

Ichigo stiffened immediately.

"Outside, now." He growled, dragging Urahra out of the room. Sneaky cat that she was, Grimmjow of course prowled after them. She was quite please to see that she still retained her stealth capabilities, even in her true female body.

She wasn't entirely used to feeling so light and w, but it did give her the advantage of creeping around. Perhaps that was why Ichigo and Urahara weren't aware of the shadow just outisde the door.

Her sensitive ears picked up on the tail end of the sentence, just as Ichigo started speaking again.

"No. No way."

"Unfortunately so, Kurosaki-san. Making her a visored was the only way I was able to fuse her spirit particles back together. Now, she will need to suppress her inner hollow-

Ichigo grabbed him by the collar, then hissed under his breath.

"Idiot! That's what I'm afraid of! What if she lets the damn thing take over?! What if she lets herself go nuts, just to fight me again?! In case you haven't noticed, I haven't exactly been _training_ this past year! I might not be able to stop her this time!"

Urahara, used one hand to pull himself away from used the other to tap Ichigo one the forhead and Grimmjow tried her best to keep quiet. She knew his words had truth, but Ichigo had made an almost painful point just now.

"Then have faith, Kurosaki-san. Have faith that she will make the right decision."

"Faith?! Are you nuts?! You brought her back so she could go to school! So she could-

"Have a normal life." Interrupted Urahara, and gone was the goofball that ran Urahara Shoten. In his place was a stoic captain of the thirteen guard squads. "She deserves that much, and you know it."

Whatever this visored thing was, would let herself be taken over, just for the sake of a rematch? She continued to ponder over it for a few more seconds. Their first match had been a victory for her. Second match, sure, she got the hell kicked out of her at first, but once his mask broke, she began to win.

"Or need I remind you of how she saved your life? If not for _her_, you wouldn't be _here_ now."

Ichigo seemed to slump.

That was two for her thus far.

And he had beaten her _once_.

Though the thought of it infuriated her, she did not break down the door and come after him, though she wanted to. Instead, she somehow controlled and contented herself with the fact that she still had at least one win over her rival.

For now.

But the thought of getting more powerful...

It was just to tempting to resist.

"I know...

"OI!"

Ichigo leapt back as the door slid open.

"This... this visored thing, is it that mask he wore?"

Urahara smiled slyly.

"Perhaps."

"Teach me it." She commanded.

"Not unless you attend school with Kursaki-san."

The shinigami crossed his arms in an X shaking his head vigorously.

"No way-

"Deal." Grimmjow finished for him. "Now gimme my clothes."

Urahara nodded.

"Of course."

A man on a bike passed by, and stared at her, as she was clad in only the cloth. Ichigo did a double take as a very familiar sword appeared in her hand. It was the same one she had wielded as an espada, but the hilt was a bit more bent down now, to cover her small hand, which clenched its blue wrappings tightly.

"WHAT'RE YA LOOKIN AT?!" She shrieked, brandishing Pantera menacingly, an aura of evil intent circulating her body, meaning something bad was going to happen. "I'll kill you!"

The biker wisely pedaled for his life, and got his unlucky ass out of there.

Urahara returned with her clothes.

"Here were are, Jaggerjack-san!"

She held up the uniform and frowned at it, leering as if it would rear up and bit her.

"Do I have to wear this?"

Kisuke nodded insistently.

"But of course!

--

"There." She grumbled from behind the closet, about to step out. "But do I _have _to use a different name?"

Kisuke nodded curtly as she came around the corner.

"Yes you do, Jenna-chan."

Both arrancar and shinigami blanched at the name

Ichigo gaped. Though the uniform was a blandhish white grey like everyone else's, it just looked different on Grimmjow. It fit her petite body snugly, but her breasts looked about ready to pop out of that thing. If that skirt was just a few inches higher-

He silently smacked himself for such thoughts.

"Gah, I'm too constricted in this damn thing," The arrancar grumbled, loosening a button. The motion caused her cleavage to bounce slightly, as it was partially freed from its confines.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked, grudgingly.

Urahara clapped his hands once.

"Very good! However, you need to _act_ the part."

The sexta espada blinked once.

"Oh." She coughed into her fist once-

_'Like that'll do anything-_

"Hello, m-my name is Jenna, I'm new here." She changed her posture slightly, hands slightly under her chin, tone now meek and weak, a sharp contrast to her real personality, "Please be n-nice to me, okay?" And for once, she wasn't scowling, or grinning like a wild beast.

Now, she looked like some innocent, naive schoolgirl.

It was rather becoming of her, actually.

How on earth was she faking that blush?

She was quite the actress, just like Rukia.

Ichigo felt a thin line of blood run down his nose.

"Sugoi...

When Grimmjow saw this, she turned _beet _red.

"Ecchi!"


End file.
